


La loi de la pluie

by Versolite



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Bones, Brotherhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Léger spoiler sur l'épisode 10 de la saison 3]Premier défi réalisé pour Frenchbavril 2018, sur le thème "Enfance"





	La loi de la pluie

Il entendait la pluie battre depuis la chambre où ils dormaient.

Ses petits chocs réguliers étaient toujours suivis d'une espèce de chuintement - pas tout à fait un grésillement, ni le “ploc” que faisait l'eau croupie que lui et sa famille déversaient à regret pour laisser les canalisations s'en abreuver.  
Depuis toujours, c'était lui seul que la pluie avait jamais dérangé. Lui seul avait le sommeil assez léger pour l'entendre, ou avait suffisamment peur pour s'en soucier. Son frère et sa soeur ronflaient tranquillement dans leurs gros vêtements de laine, couchés sur le sol. Lui, les yeux grands ouverts, rêvait à tout ce qui pouvait être dehors, sous la pluie. Aux ruines remplies de couches de métaux qui crevaient sous les heurts des gouttes, aux bêtes qui y pourrissaient, laissant sur leurs carcasses des plantes grandir lentement, se nourrissant de leurs chairs, avant d'être heurtées par l'éternelle averse. Il n'y avait qu'une loi à l'extérieur, c'était celle de la pluie.

Un jour, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de demander à leurs parents pourquoi la pluie faisait ce bruit. Tout ce qu'il obtint d'eux fut une espèce de reniflement. Sa mère se racla la gorge, et envoya un sublime glaire qui fit tourner le seau à caca vide, au coin de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de la pluie ??

\- Mais… ce n'est pas important ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'on peut pas sortir ?

\- C'est des pluies acides. On y peut rien, laissa tomber son père, fataliste, en prenant une lampée de café.

\- Vas-y, explique-lui les arbres et les oiseaux, aussi… T'as quel âge ? l'avait apostrophé sa mère. Huit ans, non ?

\- J'ai six ans, maman…

\- À cet âge-là, on sait ce que c'est, la pluie acide.

Sa soeur riait aussi, assise à l'écart, en tailleur. Elle tenait entre ses doigts graisseux les restes d'un gros rat. C'était son premier, abattu à la fronde. Sa mère avait examiné la plaie avec un sifflemment et un “T'iras loin, toi” d'admiration.  
Il s'avança timidement vers sa soeur et, main tendue, lui mendia un morceau de viande. Avec un sourire, elle lui proposa le rat. Sitôt qu’il tendit la main pour le prendre, elle l'écarta, le levant hors de sa portée. Il poussa un cri et essaya de le saisir. Elle rit, le nargua, alors qu'il agitait inutilement les doigts pour l'attraper, en criant.

\- T'es vraiment naze, ricana-t-elle.

Elle était grande pour son âge, dégingandée. Elle avait beau n'avoir qu'un an de plus que lui, elle le dépassait d'une large tête, et elle avait toujours profité de cet écart de taille. “Attrape !” elle répétait. Il tendait les doigts, frôlait presque la queue du bout du majeur. Son estomac gargouillant le déconcentrait, tout comme les cris de sa soeur, qui répétait “Il est à chier !”.

Le petit lança un regard éperdu à ses parents, espérant un secours, mais n'obtint que deux paires d'yeux désintéressés, posés sur lui, comme en train de méditer.

Une main saisit soudain le cadavre de la bête, et, sous le cri horrifié de sa soeur, le déchira en deux et en tendit simplement un morceau au petit. L'enfant mit un instant avant de réagir, puis saisit l'offrande entre ses mains. Sa soeur était furieuse de le voir commencer à dévorer le repas :

\- Non mais touche à ton cul, Raul !!

Leur grand-frère se contenta de lui assener une bourrade, de prendre le petit par l'épaule et de l'entraîner à l'écart.

\- Merci, balbutia l'enfant, le visage perdu entre les larmes, la chair fade de l'animal et les poils sales qui restaient coincés entre ses dents.

\- C'est rien.

Raul s'appuya sur l'alcôve, pensif. Son petit frère, en mangeant, crachait des touffes de poils entremêlées, brûlés par l'exposition au feu. Raul secoua la tête :

\- Tu dois pas recracher les poils comme ça, Dario. Papa et maman aiment pas le gaspillage.

\- Mais c'est dégoûtant !

\- Non. Il faut les arracher avec les dents. Attends, regarde.

Il lui montra comment sectionner et, d'un coup de tête, écarter le poil de la chair, en ne laissant qu'une fine pellicule de gras en dessous qui reliait les petits bouts de fourrure entre eux. Dario le fixait, dans un mélange de dégoût et d'admiration.

\- Essaie, lui proposa Raul.

Il l'imita. Il lui fallut encore quelques bouchées pour avoir le coup de main. Son grand-frère le laissa alors finir son repas tranquillement. Dario s'essuya la bouche d'un mouvement vif puis, après une hésitation :

\- Raul, c'est vrai que la pluie dehors est acide ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment Sara et toi vous faites pour sortir, alors ?

Raul marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il était surpris.

\- Comment tu sais qu'on va dehors ?

\- Ben… je vous ai vus.

Dario se triturait les mains. Raul semblait hésiter. Ses yeux graves le jaugeaient, comme s'ils l'évaluaient. Dario se doutait que de cet examen dépendait la réponse de son frère. Il bomba le torse, et répéta sa question, en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix :

\- Pourquoi vous sortez ? Ça a l'air dangereux…

\- Bah parce qu'on est pas des couilles molles comme toi.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Sara avait achevé son rat, et les fixait, goguenarde, faisant tourner entre ses doigts la chair et les poils parfaitements découpés de la bête. Avant que Raul n'ait le temps d'intervenir, Dario fut sur ses pieds en un bond : 

\- J'suis pas une couille molle !

\- Si. Tu sers à rien.

Raul tendit le bras pour retenir son frère, trop tard. Celui-ci s'était déjà jeté sur sa soeur, dans le but de la marteler de coups. En à peine dix secondes, il se retrouva sur le ventre, le bras replié de force dans son dos, et Sara qui y appuyait le talon, prenant un malin plaisir à l'entendre crier.

\- Sara, laisse-le ! s'écria Raul, menaçant.

Elle lui lança une oeillade.

\- Toi, ta gueule. T'avais qu'à pas me prendre mon rat.

Raul eut un élan vers elle, stoppé net par le mouvement brutal de Sara, qui écrasa davantage le bras de Dario. Celui-ci se mit à hurler, juste avant que le craquement

_d'un coup vide tout à fait son esprit, ne le laissant que dans l'horreur de la douleur soudaine._  
_Le regard froid, fixe de Mattéo le transperce avant qu'il titube et s'effondre._


End file.
